The present technology relates to a display device controlling liquid crystal molecules by a transverse electric field, or particularly an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Liquid crystal display devices are roughly classified into a vertical electric field type and a transverse electric field type according to the direction of an electric field. The transverse electric field type is more advantageous than the vertical electric field type in that the transverse electric field type provides a wide viewing angle. Such a transverse electric field type includes an IPS (In-Plane-Switching) mode and the FFS mode (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-52161).
In the IPS mode, a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed in a same layer, and an electric field mainly occurs in only a direction parallel to a substrate surface. Thus, the electric field is not readily formed in a region directly above the pixel electrode, and liquid crystal molecules in the region directly above the pixel electrode cannot be driven. On the other hand, in the FFS mode, a pixel electrode and a common electrode are superposed on each other with a dielectric film interposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and an electric field in an oblique direction with respect to a substrate surface or an electric field in a radial form occurs, so that liquid crystal molecules in a region directly above the pixel electrode can be driven. That is, the FFS mode provides a higher aperture ratio than the IPS mode.